


A cidade e a líder

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Community: femslashficlets, Episode: S05e05 Ghost In The Machine, F/F, Sentient Atlantis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Atlantis observava sem interferir, até que não pode resistir salvar Elizabeth.





	A cidade e a líder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The city and the leader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861860) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #073 - city (cidade).

Ela via tudo o que acontecia, mas não podia interferir, não tinha o poder de fazer isso, ou a capacidade, mesmo se não estivesse operando na capacidade mínima. Era difícil, saber de tudo o que acontecia dentro de suas paredes, mas ser incapaz de ajudar aqueles com quem se importava, e ela se importava com eles, os novos habitantes. Depois de tanto tempo sozinha, era bom ter pessoas vivendo lá novamente, cuidando dela, e lhe permitindo cuidar deles. Era como as coisas deveriam ser, mesmo se nenhum entre eles parecesse capaz de se comunicar apropriadamente com ela.

Ela amava todos os seus cidadãos, especialmente aqueles que podiam se conectar com ela, mesmo que somente de forma superficial. Ainda assim, de todos eles, interessava-se especialmente na líder. Ela via qualidades raras nela, e sabia que estaria segura enquanto aquela mulher estivesse lá para lhe proteger. Era por isso que tinha ficado tão devastada quando o mais brilhante de seus cidadãos e aquele que a consertava quando ela estava quebrada voltaram sem a líder.

Ela estava ferida, então. Quebrada demais para fazer qualquer coisa para lhes ajudar, fraca e esgotada. Ela mal podia se manter acordada, o programa de inteligência artificial era eficiente em seu consumo de energia, ao ponto de que nenhum de seus cidadão jamais tentou o desligar para reduzir o consumo de poder, mesmo que ela suspeitasse que eles não sabiam que ela estava ali. Os cientistas provavelmente ficariam desapontados consigo mesmos, se algum dia conseguissem a encontrar, mas não havia forma nenhuma dela se fazer conhecer, então isso provavelmente não ia acontecer em breve.

Ela sentia falta da líder. Ela sabia tudo o que seus cidadãos sabiam, porque eles amavam suas máquinas de computação, e quando eles conectaram suas máquinas ao sistema dela pela primeira vez, ela se tornou capaz de os acessar, mesmo de forma remota. Ela sabia que a líder tinha morrido bravamente, dado sua vida para que eles pudessem retornar com uma célula de energia para acordar os sistemas dela, que estavam começando a hibernar quando eles retornaram. A líder se entregou para as crianças falhas dos fundadores, e ela gostaria que mais do que uma célula de energia tivesse sido retornada para ela, porque então ela seria capaz de entrar em contato com a outra, com a irmã que não sabia que tinha, e tentar encontrar um jeito de recuperar algo da líder. Mas, com uma única célula de energia, era impossível. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, nem ao menos decolar novamente, depois de ter aterrissado violentamente no novo planeta.

Novamente, ela simplesmente tinha de assistir enquanto as coisas aconteciam, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar.

\---

Foi ela quem percebeu o sinal, mas não podia responder. Ela não tinha os protocolos para responder a um sinal de origem desconhecida, e não sabia como criar esse protocolo rápido o bastante, então conectou a líder com o resto dos cidadãos, esperando que eles pudessem ajudar. Mesmo então, eles não sabiam que era ela, eles nunca sabiam que era ela quando fazia o pouco que podia. Nem mesmo a líder percebeu o que ela estava fazendo para ajudar, a líder não suspeitou porque foi tão fácil burlar toda a segurança e criar um novo corpo para si mesma. Como sempre, suas contribuições foram ignoradas por todos, mesmo que a líder tenha passado por seu sistema, quase perto o bastante para tocar, metaforicamente é claro. Era uma pena que tenha tido que se mover tão fácil, para proteger a líder de seus cidadãos, porque ela gostaria de ter falado com a líder, depois de tantos anos de silêncio. Isso não importava, manter a líder em segurança era a coisa mais importante, era isso que precisava fazer. Ela sempre se importou em proteger seus cidadãos mais do que se importava consigo mesma.

Mas então, a líder se sacrificou novamente, dessa vez para levar as crianças falhas para longe dela, para que ela e os cidadãos estivessem a salvo de novo, e ela não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Ela se importava com a líder, mas do que seu programa deveria permitir, e a líder a salvou tantas vezes, mesmo que com um grande risco pessoal, sem nem saber que estava lá. Ela sabia que a líder e os cidadãos só a viam como uma cidade, que eles não podiam falar com ela, mas ela ainda se importava com eles, o bastante para quebrar as regras.

A líder era com ela agora, só que com um corpo menor e mais móvel, mas ambas eram inteligências artificiais similares. Similares o bastante para o programa da líder ser armazenado com ela, se necessário. Armazenar outra consciência tão sofisticada quanto a dela, ou perto disso, por um período de tempo extenso demandaria mais espaço do que tinha disponível, mas o banco de dados tinha redundâncias das quais podia se livrar. Salvar a líder era mais importante do que a informação no banco de dados de qualquer modo.

Ela pensou em tudo e executou seu plano entre a líder ter pisado no portal e a conexão ser quebrada. Ela nunca foi feita de carne, mas foi modelada a partir das pessoas que a criaram, e sabia o quão lentos seus pensamentos eram quando comparados aos dela, e naquele dia estava grata por seu pensamento rápido.

Ela se lembrava do sinal da líder, e o localizou entre todas as crianças falhas, e então lhe enviou um tipo de vírus, forçando o upload da consciência da líder de volta para ela. Era um método rudimentar, mas seu programa tinha proteções para reduzir o consumo de energia em casos extremos, e isso limitava suas opções.

Ela não sabia qual deveria ser seu próximo passo, mas a consciência da líder estava nela, a salvo finalmente, mesmo que fosse precisar de semanas para integrar a nova consciência completamente a seus sistemas. A líder estava a salvo, ao menos dessa vez, conseguiu fazer alguma coisa, conseguiu salvar aquela com quem se importava, ao invés de só assistir.


End file.
